1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a portable support, such as the type used to support a hunter up in a tree, and more specifically to a support that provides a fully pivotable seat in which the user is suspended.
2. General Background
The art and history of tree seats and tree stands, such as for hunting, is a long one. Many such devices exist to support a user high up in a tree, a pole or other columnar member. Typical examples include the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,458,782 issued to D. L. Meyer, 3,485,320 issued to T. V. Jones, 4,337,844 issued to R. C. Hice, Sr., 4,417,645 issued to R. E. Untz and 4,130,180 issued to J. B. Ferguson et al.
Each of these patents describe a different type of tree stand. Meyer '782 illustrates a stand with a built-in foot support; Jones '320 discloses a two-piece stand with separate seat and foot supports; Hice '844 discloses a type of hunter's sling; Untz '645 discloses a seating arrangement facing a tree; and, Ferguson et al. '180 discloses a single platform, sans seat, for climbing a tree. Although they each appear to be fully operational and useful, most of them provide the user with a viewing area of only slightly greater than 180.degree.. While none of them give the user command over the entire 360.degree. viewing area. A fixed tree seat facing a set direction is at its optimum performance only when the user is facing that direction. Should the user desire to look in the opposite direction, or even off to the side, the user must twist around in the stand into an uncomfortable and unstable position. The user is able to pivot to the side in the seat of Meyer '782, Jones '320 and Untz '645, but at the cost of sacrificing the stand's foot support and only by lifting his or her legs over a support. Hice '844's device is the most restrictive, prohibiting the user from even looking over his or her shoulder while Ferguson et al. '180 does provide the desired sweeping command in a 360.degree. area, but only at the cost of standing up all day since no seat is provided.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a user with a safe, comfortable and secure platform that will provide the user with command over the entire 360.degree. viewing area. Another object of this invention is to enable the user to face any desired direction without requiring the user to bodily twist or position him or herself in an unsafe manner. A further object of this invention is to provide a tree stand that is lightweight, easily assembled, easily installed, and, when not in use, easily collapsed and stored.